


the plan of a lifetime

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Child Abuse, Creampie, Crying, Derogatory Language, Father/Son Incest, First Time, John is mad, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Omega Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Abuse, Size Difference, Top John, Unsafe Sex, mention of MPREG, mention of male lactation, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Mary died too young, John never had the chance to have the big, happy family they always wanted together. But now that Dean has presented as an omega, the solution to this problem is obvious...</p><p>(Or, the one where John is obsessed with getting Dean pregnant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the plan of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> As always, everything is in the tags and warnings. Please read everything carefully before starting this fic. ^^
> 
> I still work without a beta, so if there are any mistakes, there are entirely mine... and I would appreciate if you told me where they are. You know. So I can fix them.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was his right.

It was his right and he was gonna make the most of it, damn it! _He_ was the alpha of the house, and _he_ made the decisions, and he didn't want to hear what anyone had to say about it, especially his own kids.

It didn't matter how hard Dean fought before John pushed his little pants down, or how loud he begged when John roughly prepped him, or how sweetly he sobbed when John slid inside him... John wasn't gonna stop taking what was _fucking his_.

And so despite the tears, despite the sobs, he always ended up pinning Dean down, ignoring the boy's attempts at bucking him off -- as if that was gonna do anything -- and keeping one big hand flat against the boy's upper back to press him down against the mattress, nice and presented with his tight little bum in the air, all pale and smooth and begging to be ruined... and then John would open him, quick and efficient, stretching open his sweet little hole with rough fingers.

And yes, Dean would protest, he would sob and whine pitifully, fat tears staining the sheets under him, but John didn't mind; sure, he would have liked Dean to be a little more cooperative, maybe even a bit grateful that his father was granting him the honor of being his new bitch, but he'd never minded using a bit of strength to get what he wanted... and Dean could cry all he wanted, his tiny little omega body was no match for his father's big, muscled alpha form.

Plus, Dean could say what he wanted, protest with all his heart, but every time John finally got his fingers stuffed deep in his son's fresh little cunt, his whole hand would be covered in slick in no time... so, yeah. John knew better than to think his little baby whore of a son didn't want his knot.

In fact, Dean's complaints would always quiet down when he got his dad's cock in him, pained hiccups going tinier and tinier as the huge, fat member pushed through his soft, young insides, and John would enjoy the newfound silence and watch with incredible pride the way his son's pussy would stretch and flutter wide around him...

The reason, that made it John’s right to take advantage of his son in this manner? Dean was an omega. Like his mother, bless her soul, he was John's to claim and to breed, and John was only doing what he had to do.

He and Mary had had a plan, you see. They'd wanted a big, happy family, lots of kids running and tumbling around and filling the house with laughter... 

But now that Mary wasn't here to see the plan through, it was John's duty to make sure their future planned together would happen, even with her gone to a better place. After all, how fortunate was it that Dean had turned out to be an omega? John would have been perfectly okay to go find a new wife to carry his and Mary's kids, but he never even _had_ to look elsewhere! For suddenly Dean was in heat, soaked in slick and spreading shakily his soft, slim thighs, body arched on his childhood bed, revealing himself to be the perfect answer to John's prayers: a pretty little thing, sweet and ripe and ready to be filled with come and bred full of kids right away.

John hadn’t hesitated, of course. He’d dropped his pants right then and there, and his cock was barely out of them that he was already deep inside his son’s creamy little cunt, groaning at the delicious clutch of a tight, virgin omega hole.

And as he took his eldest son’s virginity, fucking mercilessly the supple body through his first heat, John couldn't believe his luck. Because even more than the fact it would make everything so much more _convenient_ (seriously, how much time would he gain by having a bitch at home, all his and ready to be fucked every single day? It beat going out there to find a willing womb, for sure), it also meant that his son would actually get to help him with his project, that he was gonna take _part_ in it… and John knew, deep in his heart, that they would all be even closer after that; one big, perfect family.

So, yeah. Dean, an omega? That was a sign if John had ever seen one, and if someone up there thought he was doing the right thing, well, he wasn't about to turn his back on fate's favors.

*

"Yeah that's good, baby," he was saying. "Take it deep, feel it stretch your pretty little pussy."

John's cock looked grotesquely enormous like this, sliding in and out of his son's pink, over-stretched cunt, the wrinkled skin pulled tight around the thick shaft, and yet he had never seen anything this profoundly satisfying.

"You’re such a good bitch for me, such a good little hole... see how your body's opening for me, hungry for my cock..."

Dean cried out when John flicked one of his nipples.

"You're gonna look so good all bred up, Dean..." John sighed, and thinking about that almost made him come. "With your pretty little titties swelling with milk and your fat belly growing bigger and bigger everyday..."

He rolled the pretty pink nub between his fingers, watching the sensitive flesh peak and redden.

"Maybe I'll let Sammy suck you, would you like that?" he asked, voice gruff. "Having your baby brother sucking on those pretty little tits, milking you dry?"

Dean whined, high and confused, and John chuckled, leaning down to lick a wet stripe across the wet, plump tit.

"Yeah I bet you'd love it, having his tongue on your nipples, drinking from you… it was one of your mother's favorite things."

He bit down sharply and suckled the small mount of flesh in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and sucking hard on it, making Dean buck and cry out.

"Don't worry, though," John managed to say around his mouthful. "I'll still fuck you while you carry our child into this world... wouldn't want him to feel unloved, right? We've gotta make sure he knows just how much he was wanted..."

John let go of Dean’s abused tit, admiring for a second the raw, swollen flesh before pulling Dean closer to him, slamming that tight little omega ass on his lap… Dean mewled at the added pressure, squirming as his dad’s cock stuffed him even fuller, but John ignored him and started to go faster, lifting his son effortlessly and picking up the rhythm until Dean was all but bouncing on his cock, tiny supple body shaken mercilessly from where he was impaled on his father's dick.

"You're so good, Dean -- so good to me..." John groaned, breath shortened as his orgasm built in his gut. "Such a sweet little bitch."

He gave one last thrust, so hard it made Dean howl in pain, and nosed at Dean's neck, inhaling the ripe scent, the sweetness of his pretty omega whore.

"Your mother would be so proud," he rasped, and he came like a fucking freight train, emptying himself inside the boy's soft, creamy cunt.

He stayed inside Dean for as long as he could, feeling his cock pulse hot and thick through the aftershocks of his orgasm, and when he pulled out he couldn't help the groan of satisfaction at seeing his son's hole like this, like it was always supposed to be; a sloppy, puffy mess, overflowing with alpha seed, wrecked and oh-so-beautiful.

Dean was apparently too fucked-out to move, and John tutted at the come that was already oozing out.

"Well look at that, baby," he chuckled. "I fucked you so good you're leaking everywhere!"

He grabbed the shiny butt plug sitting on the bedside table and worked it slowly inside Dean's twitching, gaping cunt, ignoring the omega's weak jerks as his father’s come was carefully pushed back inside of him.

"That's better," he said when he was done, leaning back to admire the way the plug was now settled, snugly trapped between Dean's firm ass cheeks. "We have to keep all that good come inside if we want to succeed! Plant some strong little pups in you while you’re ripe for it."

Dean only whined feebly, not even able to move as John stood up.

"Don't go anywhere," he ordered on his way to the shower, his palm hitting Dean's pert ass cheek in a teasing, possessive slap. "There's only two days left of you ovulating, and we've got to make the most of it."

After all, there was no time to lose. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I have no idea if I'll write another part of this, inspiration could strike at any moment! So if you'd be interested in reading a hypothetical second chapter (a nice commenter suggested omega!Sam, that's something I could get behind), just subscribe to the fic, I guess. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed; if so, don't hesitate leaving kudos and/or a comment, I would love to know what you thought!
> 
> In the mean time, have a fantastic day! ^^


End file.
